KHR after storie
by mika.y.hika
Summary: Hikari es una chica normal pero por el destino su vida y la de sus conocidos cambia radicalmente. Vocabulario un tanto vulgar.
1. Chapter 1

Empieza la historia

Estábamos de viaje con mi grupo folclórico, pero solo fueron 4 pares de personas, incluyéndome, la directora y el Presidente. Nos fuimos a Italia por una semana, y nos alojamos en un hotel al estilo rustico. Fue casualidad, el destino o como quieran llamarlo, pero nos encontramos con 4 personajes de Vongola: Tsuna, Reborn, Belphegor y Giannini. Como las habitaciones eran cinco y había tres literas en cada una, nos acomodaron de a tres; la primera habitación la ocuparon la directora y el presidente solos, ya que eran los mayores y bla bla bla, la segunda la ocuparon la pareja N1 y Giannini, la tercera fue ocupada por la pareja N2 y Reborn, la cuarta fue utilizada por la pareja N3 y Tsuna, y la quinta y última por Nicolás, yo y Bel, un caos, ya que a mí me gustaban ambos, y estos, desde la primera palabra que cruzaron, se empezaron a odiar entre sí (entiéndase, Nicolás , hijo de la directora, criado como príncipe y Bel, un príncipe), pero lo que me preocupó fue que, al elegir literas, yo elegí la de un rincón, y ellos se pelearon (literalmente) por quien dormía en la litera más cercana a la mía, supongo que saben quien ganó, pero aclarando, Bel ganó dejando al otro medio muerto.

Al día siguiente los Vongola nos mostrarían los alrededores en grupos de a tres, mientras los adultos preparaban las comidas. Al salir, cada grupo se fue por su lado, quedando yo sola con estos chicos lindos peleándose. Bel nos (me, pues ya ni miraba a Nicolás) empezó a mostrar los alrededores, y de un momento a otro comenzamos a charlar:

-¿Cómo te llamas ple...Chica?-dijo Bel, casi diciendo plebeya, pero corrigiéndose por quien-sabe-que-cosa.

-¿Yo?, me llamo Hikari, puedes decirme Hika-chan, Belphegor.

-Oh, ¿eres fan del príncipe de Varia?

-Un poco más que fan- dije pensando en mi habitación, llena de fotos del príncipe.

Luego de las típicas preguntas, el chico olvidado entró a la conversación.

-Hikari, ¿Qué relación tienes con esta _**imitación de príncipe**_?

-Es de un anime que ustedes me decían que nuca existirían los personajes. Además, el no es una imitación de príncipe, el es un príncipe de verdad- dije casi abrazando al príncipe.

-Ah- fue lo único que atino a decir Nicolás, y pensó **"no debo corregir a Hikari"**.

-Shishishi, hablando del animé, ¿Cuáles son tus dos personajes favoritos?- dijo pensando que él sería el primero.

-Fran y tú.

El rubio pasó de largo el detalle de que mencioné a su kouhai y siguió charlando conmigo. Al cabo de un rato llegamos al hotel, Nicolás (o Ni-chan, como yo le decía) se fue a comer y Bel y yo recorrimos de pies a cabeza el hotel, encontrando un par de escaleras escondidas que llevaban al techo, que convertimos en nuestro lugar de reunión en caso de todo, ahí charlábamos, comíamos, hacíamos todo juntos.

Al quinto día, a la agrupación folclórica se le ocurrió hacer un ensayo, y a todos le dieron una botella de agua, hasta a los Vongola, pero Bel había salido, así que yo fui a dejarle la botella a nuestro lugar, pero al parecer, mis compañeros de grupo folclórico me siguieron, pues sentí miradas al subir a nuestro lugar. Casi como si estuviera siendo perseguida subí rápidamente, pues la directora no me dejaba hablar con Bel en su presencia, y por una extraña razón, siempre me seguía a todas partes, esa es la razón de nuestro lugar secreto, dejé la botella en el refrigerador que teníamos y empecé a recordar mi primera conversación con el príncipe en ese lugar.

Flash back

-Oye Hika-chan, ¿a quién prefieres, a ese chico idiota con el que salimos recién, o a mí?

-Mmmmm, el me gusta, pero me llevo mejor contigo.

-Shishishi, pero no has visto como te trata, parece que el no está interesado en ti, más parece interesado en la chica llamada Valentina, pero esta ya tiene novio, ¿cierto?, al parecer te trata como si fueras una cualquiera-dijo reflexionando, haciéndome sentir triste al afrontar la dura realidad.

-Cierto- le dije, con una sonrisa que denotaba tristeza-, pero antes de pensar en eso, ¿luego me acompañarías a pedir que Ni-chan se cambie de habitación a la de su madre?

-Shishishishishi, siempre te acompañare, mi doncella- y luego de decirlo me abrazó.

-Gracias, mi príncipe.

Fin flash back

Al ver que no bajaba, todos mis compañeros de grupo se preocuparon, y mandaron a uno a buscarte, que era al que menos quería ver. Al llegar, observó el entorno y me vio mirando una fotografía en la que aparecíamos el príncipe y yo abrazados, y me miró extrañado, pues yo me empecé a reír levemente.

-Hikari, ¿Qué es esa foto, y que es este lugar?

Lo pensé un buen rato y se me ocurrió algo.

-La foto es de cuando él, mi único príncipe, me ayudó a afrontar la realidad, y este lugar es donde nos reuníamos a charlar.

-¿Y dónde está él ahora?

-Está con Fran asesinando estúpidos como tú.

De repente se escuchan pasos en la entrada y ambos nos volteamos, viendo como el príncipe llegaba con un aura de burla, pues había escuchado lo que dije y me decía:

-Shishishi, ya llegue-**"no si vienes en camino"** pensé sonriendo-, bien dicho Hika-chan, así se habla, y como sorpresa por ser tan buena chica traje a Fran para que lo conozcas.

-Sempai, ¿porque me trajo a conocer a una chica?- de repente una voz se escucha clara y monótona desde detrás de Bel, y apareció un chico con sombrero de rana, absurdamente grande, a decir verdad, de cabello y ojos verde jade.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAA!-grité emocionada, pues Fran era mi personaje favorito de todo el anime.

-Sempai, esta chica es ruidosa.

-Shishishi, trátala bien, pues desde hoy será mi princesa y vivirá en la mansión Varia con nosotros.

-Deténganse, ¡¿viviré en la mansión Varia?!-dije sorprendida.

-Shishishi, si, mi princesa- dijo Bel y me robó un beso.

-Sempai, un chico está presente, no hagan "eso" aquí.

-Rana, no estamos haciendo "eso", y gracias por recordarme lo de ese chico.

-Lo decía por mí, pero bueno- murmuró Fran.

Bel se volteó a ver al chico que nos miraba, con desprecio a los dos chicos y a mí con pena.

- Hikari, no te vayas.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me vaya?, ellos me ofrecen la vida que siempre soñé, sin contar que aquí las únicas que me entendían eran mis compañeras de escuela, además, la mayoría del grupo, ya sean bailarines o apoderados, contando a tu madre y a veces a ti, me trataban como si fuera una loca porque me gustaba el anime, pero lo que más me dolía era ver que coqueteabas con todas, y luego de que te rechazaran, te acercabas a mí, parecía que yo era la "segunda opción" y eso me dolía mucho.

-Sempai, ¿podría usted compartir a su princesa?, esta chica me gusta.

-No.

-Bel, Fran, vámonos, ya no hay nada que discutir con este chico, y tu, escoria, dile a mis amigas de la escuela que me vayan a esperar al aeropuerto con sus maletas hechas con todas sus pertenencias, pues nos vamos a la mansión Varia, y a ellas las llevaré personalmente a donde quieran ir, ya sea Corea, Japón o Paris-le dije a ese chico con un semblante que no tenía nada que envidiarle al de Xanxus.

Luego de decir esto mi semblante volvió a ser el alegre de siempre y me fui a charlar con los asesinos, cuando escuche a Fran susurrar.

-Sempai, ahora no solo será para ti, seguro que el boss te la quitará, además, con esas características cualquiera se enamora de ella.

Fran tenía razón, ya que Hikari tenía un cabello aquamarino largo, que lucía genial en sus coletas altas, sin contar que sus ojos plateados le daban un toque de inocencia a su belleza, además, seguro que hasta la sonrisa de Uni quedaba deslucida ante la de esta chica.

Dejaron al chico "común" en su estado de shock, tomaron todo lo que les pertenecía de ese lugar y se fueron.

Ya en el aeropuerto vi como mis dos mejores amigas corrían hacia mí, diciendo que las tenía preocupadas, y cosas así, hasta que las detuve y presenté a mis acompañantes.

-Bel, Fran, ellas son mis compañeras de curso-se presentaron cordialmente, y me dijeron a la vez- Hika-chan! ¡¿Por qué no avisaste que te irías a vivir de por vida a Italia?!

-Porque me enteré ayer- dije calmadamente- además, las traje por algo, ¿les gustaría vivir en Corea o Japón?

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-exclamaron.

-Pues vamos, primero iremos a Corea y luego a Japón.

Después de dejar a mis amigas en su destino, fuimos a la base Vongola, y me presentaron ante el decimo jefe Vongola, que, luego de charlar con los Varia, me puso un anillo, que comenzó inmediatamente a emanar llamas del cielo, por lo que escuché, luego lo probaron en otro dedo y emanaron llamas de otro color, y así con todos los dedos de mi mano.

El decimo mandó a los todos Varia, excepto a Fran, a otro lugar y quedamos solos con el ilusionista. El decimo me dijo si me gustaría dirigir un escuadrón, pues mis llamas eran muy fuertes y podrían ser de ayuda. Me dio a elegir entre los escuadrones de: niebla, cielo, tormenta, lluvia y nube, y yo elegí niebla, a lo que accedieron, pero tendría que compartir el puesto con Fran.

Desde ese día han pasado 2 años, en los que reí, lloré, grité, luché y me enamoré. Hoy Bel me preguntó, luego de dos años, si quería ser su novia y yo, muy triste, lo rechacé, pues, en estos dos años me di cuenta que mi corazón le pertenecía a Fran. Yo sigo viviendo con los Varia, y con Bel seguimos siendo amigos, y lo vi muy triste hasta que algo pasó…

**Continuará.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece, sino a Akira Amano.**

**Aclaración: en este capitulo las edades están así:**

** -Bel: 16**

** -Fran y Hikari: 14**

** -Mika: 13**

Encuentros del pasado

Cinco días pasaron desde que Bel fue rechazado, y por razones obvias se le veía un tanto mas pensativo, muy callado y molestaba mucho mas a Fran, pues el chico rana no sabia que Hikari se enamoró de el. Las misiones las realizaba normalmente (entiéndase despiadadamente) y no bajaba su rango de misiones exitosas. Una misión llegó de repente y se la entregaron a Bel. La misión era destruir a una familia que amenazaba a las familias más débiles sin ninguna razón y las destruían.

Fue rápidamente al lugar donde se encontraba la base, y al llegar vio que se estaba incendiando. Igualmente entró y vio si habían supervivientes, y, al llegar al pasillo de los rehenes vio a una niña de 13 años de edad. Al ver que tenía un collar como de mascota supuso que era una rehén y la llevó al castillo Varia. Al llegar fue a decirle a su jefe que encontró a una superviviente para decidir que hacer con ella. Tocó la puerta suavemente ya que llevaba a la chica en sus brazos.

-Hm- fue el aviso de su jefe de que podía pasar.

-Shishishi, boss encontré a esta chica- y le dio el informe de la misión- ¿Qué haremos con ella?

-Deberás cuidarla, esta chica es importante, se llama Mika Dearesu, deberás cuidarla día y noche, aunque implique dormir en la misma habitación.

-Esta bien, Shishishi.

Bel la llevó a su habitación, ya que tendrían más espacio. Al llegar la recostó en el sofá-cama que tenía y la cubrió con unas cuantas mantas que habían. La quedó mirando de manera psicópata, observando cada detalle del rostro de la pre-adolescente, tenia un cabello largo de un color rojo encendido que le recordaba el color de la sangre, unas pestañas largas muy atrayentes y desde el borde de sus labios se asomaban unos colmillos felinos. Volvió a reparar en el hecho de que llevaba un collar y se lo intentó quitar, pero a penas lo rozó sintió como se quemaba su piel. Dejó de lado el collar y la siguió examinando. Las mejillas de Belphegor se tornaban cada vez mas color carmesí, pues la niña era guapa, y no tenía muy malos atributos para su edad, no se podía negar, pero se sobresaltó cuando la chica comenzó a hablar entre sueños.

-Hikari, Mika…-dijo en total 7 nombres, todos diferentes, pero algo lo conmocionó, **"Hikari… no hablará de ****_esa_**** Hikari"** y luego comenzó a despertarla.

-¿Quién eres? –dijo la chica a penas abrió sus ojos índigo de una manera muy tierna- ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Mika, estás en la mansión Varia, soy Belphegor y te rescaté de una base en llamas.

-Hm, no necesitaba ser salvada, pues yo la incendié, y tu ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Soy un príncipe y lo se todo -dijo de forma arrogante- te desperté para preguntarte algo, ¿conoces a Hikari Mitsune?

-¡Si! Es mi amiga, crecimos en un orfanato y nos adoptaron familias diferentes. ¿Cómo la conoces?-dijo de forma tierna, pero agregó de forma yandere- dime o te descuartizo miembro por mimbro y luego te despellejo cada trozo y lo quemo todo.

-Glup, Shishishi ella vive aquí, además, tu, matarme a mi, no te creo.

Mika sacó de un bolsito colgado a su cuello un par de pistolas, y apuntó directamente al corazón de Bel.

-¿De donde sacaste esas armas?

-Las fabriqué durante el tiempo que estuve encerrada, la razón es fácil.

Me adoptó la familia Dearesu a la edad de 2 años y 9 meses, era una familia normal, viví 3 meses feliz, pero el día de mi cumpleaños irrumpió esa familia, con sus armas asesinaron a mis padres que al fin iban a poder concebir un hijo, y me raptaron, me llevaron a esa maldito infierno blanco, me torturaron, experimentaron conmigo e incluso me hicieron cosas para nada sanas. Lo soporte con el solo consuelo de que adquirí la habilidad de crear armas con cualquier material, y la semana pasada comencé con mi plan de escaparme. Hoy lo puse en practica, pero una bala le dio a un tanque de gasolina y explotó todo, justo en ese momento me desmayé.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cosa en el cuello?-dijo Bel, pues Mika había despertado un leve interés en el.

-Yo era muy diferente antes, era muy frágil, así que cuando me raptaron me pusieron el collar para tener un cuerpo y actitud más resistente.

-¿Pero de verdad te hicieron "eso"?-dijo con unas mejillas muy rojas.

-Si, pero…¡como puedes imaginar eso, cochino de mierda!

Mika empezó a dispararle a Bel, que le comenzó a lanzar cuchillos, y hacían tanto escándalo que nadie en la mansión Varia podía dormir.

Con Hikari.

Desde que esta chica rechazó a Bel tenía la costumbre de charlar con Fran durante la noche, ya que durante el día Bel molestaba mucho al chico rana, así que salían a dar pequeños paseos. Esa noche Hikari se había preparado mentalmente para confesar sus sentimientos hacia Fran, pues la chica lo conocía muy bien y había notado últimamente a Fran un tanto nervioso cuando estaban juntos, pero como dios la odiaba, algo pasó. Esa noche Bel comenzó una lucha con alguien, y de pronto la ventana del príncipe se rompió y cayó una pequeña niña justo entre los adolecentes.

-Ayy-dijo la pequeña sobándose el trasero- Bel, llévame donde Hikari.

-¿Mika?- dijo la chica con duda, creyendo que tal vez, y solo tal vez, su amiguita estaba allí.

-¡Hika!-dijo la pequeñita.

Se abrazaron fuertemente, habían pasado 10 años hace que no se veían, y charlaron durante toda la noche, mientras los dos chicos las miraban extrañados.

-Sempai, ¿Quién es ella?- dijo Fran apuntando a la menor.

-Es Mika Dearesu, amiga de orfanato de TU Hikari.

-Quizá sea MI Hikari, pero la otra es muy pequeña para que sea SU Mika ¿no cree sempai?

-Ella, MI Mika, nunca, ella es solo una enana presumida.

Mika no evitó oír su conversación, y luego de dispararle a Bel, le preguntó a su amiga.

-¿Quién era ese peli verde?

-Fran, el chico que me gusta-respondió en un susurro Hikari.

-Pues ve y confiésate.

Hikari fue empujada por unas manos hacia Fran, y Bel fue sacado de ahí por una bota gigante que lo sacó a patadas, era la oportunidad perfecta.

-Fran, me g-gustaría decirte algo… tu me g-gustas- Hikari cerro los ojos y ocultó su cara entre sus manos esperando una respuesta negativa que jamás llegó.

-Fiu, ya creía que me dirías que me odiabas. Tu no me gustas-a Hikari se le rompió el corazón- porque yo te amo –dijo con su voz monótona, y a su espalda aparecieron unos mini-fuegos artificiales formando un corazón.

Fueron ambos con Mika hacia la sala de Varia, la menor contándole a Hikari todo lo que padeció durante el tiempo que no se vieron, y al terminar Fran le dijo:

-Que pena tu vida.

-Le decía a Hika, no a ti, bocón de mierda- y le disparó al centro del sombrero.

-¡Mika, el es mi novio, no te atrevas a herirlo!- dijo Hikari sacando sus abanicos a la velocidad de la luz.

-Mientras te proteja esta bien, pero que no se vuelva a repetir que Hika te defienda a ti.-dijo con una expresión de desprecio, que cambió por una de inocencia- Hika, ¿puedo unirme a Varia?

-Mañana iremos donde el décimo Vongola a una reunión, y hablaremos con el y con Xanxus a ver si te dejan.

Al día siguiente.

Fueron directamente a la reunión, en la que hablaron sobre las misiones, los gastos en reparaciones (Lambo, Gokudera y los Varia eran los mayoritariamente culpables) y en comidas (Lambo y Xanxus esta vez).

Una vez terminada la reunión los Varia se preparaban para irse, pero Hikari llevó a Tsuna a hablar con Xanxus.

-Boss, juudaime, ¿ podría Mika quedarse en Varia?, yo la entrené y anoche logró vencer a Bel.

-Si logró vencer a esa basura se puede quedar, ademas no durará ni un día.

-Lo mismo decías de Hikari y ya han pasado dos años.-dijo el décimo, que recibió como respuesta un gruñido de aprobación de Xanxus.

Tsuna presentó a la chica de 13 años como la nueva recluta de Varia a sus guardianes y a todos los miembros de Vongola, que la recibieron bien, y otros ni se inmutaron (cofcofHibaricofcof), luego cada uno se fue a hacer lo que sea, y Hibari se fue a una misión que cambiaría su vida.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece, sino a Akira Amano.

Aclaración: en este capitulo las edades están así:

-Yui: 20

-Hibari: 20

Yui la salvaje.

En una ciudad de África existía una familia mafiosa muy extraña, pues hacia experimentos con cualquier cosa, y en esta familia me encontraba yo, una niña que lo pasaba muy mal. Esta familia me había adoptado, y era una familia muy pequeña, por ende yo era usada como conejillo de indias, mi nombre era muy fácil, me llamo Yui Minamoto.

Yo viví en un orfanato, llegue allí a los 7 años de edad, por alguna razón no recuerdo nada antes de mi llegada al orfanato, pero nunca le presté importancia, el día que cumplí 10 años la familia me adoptó, pues en la entrevista inspeccionaron todo, y recalco TODO mi cuerpo, y, por lo que llegué a oír, mi cuerpo era muy fuerte y resistente, perfecta para sus investigaciones y experimentos. Me llevaron a mi nuevo "hogar", y me llevaron a unas habitaciones gigantes, de unas 16 hectáreas a la redonda aproximadamente, que adentro tenían diferentes climas y ambientes, me hicieron elegir una y yo elegí la habitación de la sabana Africana. Me lanzaron con fuerza hacia la inmensidad de la habitación y me encerraron, dejando una nota que decía: _"la habitación grande es para que crezcas libre, pero sola para que aprendas a vivir sin ser tomada en cuenta"_, y solo me llamaban para experimentar conmigo. Tan sola estaba que, para no deprimirme, adopté un pequeño koala que, extrañamente, era el único ser vivo que estaba aquí encerrado conmigo.

El primer experimento que hicieron con mi cuerpo fue el peor a mi parecer, porque, sin anestesia ni ningún calmante muscular me quitaron mi ojo derecho, que por cierto era de un bello color fucsia brillante, y luego de un buen rato en el que sufrí muchísimo, me implantaron en su lugar un ojo color azul cielo. Mi ojo lo usaron para jugar billar, hasta que descubrieron que algunas de mis células podían conducir la electricidad, como consecuencia de su descubrimiento me quitaron todas esas escasas células para sus experimentos. Luego de que me las quitaran mi cuerpo pasó por unos cambios rápidos y repentinos, solo imagínense el tener un cabello hermosamente liso y color chocolate, y que al despertar al día siguiente esté completamente ondulado y sea de un color blanco cegador. Pasé por una revisión de ADN para que mi familia se cerciorara de que yo no era una persona diferente.

Al pasar los años me dejaron un poco más en paz, ya no hacían tantos experimentos, incluso me empezaron a entrenar para luchar con una bazooka, pero, al cumplir los 18 años, el infierno volvió en todo su esplendor, pues una nota llegó a mi habitación, su contenido era muy simple: _"eres mayor de edad, ya no tendremos remordimientos al experimentar contigo"_. Dos años los pasé sufriendo cada segundo, hasta que un día, que recordaré todo el tiempo que viva, me llamaron, al parecer me cambiarían las extremidades por unas mecánicas, para hacer quien-sabe-que-cosa con las mías. Lo único que puedo recordar con claridad es que, en el momento que me pusieron la anestesia, llegó un chico de mi edad a la sala, sacó unas tonfas de quien-sabe-donde, noqueo a todos, me liberó y caí dormida. Al despertar del estado de inconsciencia en el que estaba, desperté en este lugar, la mansión Vongola.

-¿Eso es todo, Yui-chan?-dijo un peli castaño sentado al frente mío.

-Si, todo lo que yo recuerdo, Tsunayoshi-kun.

-Muy bien.

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a uno de los que parecen ser sus subordinados, y llamaron al chico que me salvó. Este le dijo a Tsunayoshi la misma historia pero relatada desde su punto de vista, luego me llamaron.

-Yui- me dijo el peli castaño- te haremos una pequeña prueba para saber cuan fuerte eres, ¿Estas de acuerdo?

-Si.

Me pusieron un anillo, eso me resultó un poco extraño, pero lo mas extraño fue que, al rozar mi piel, el anillo explotó, dejando un rastro de flamas color de morado, eso me dejo con un sentimiento que puedo describir entre terror y ansiedad.

-Wao-dijo el chico que me rescató- sígueme.

Me tomó del brazo y me llevó por unos pasillos largos, hasta que llegamos a un cuarto amplio, muy limpio y ordenado, que al parecer le pertenecía a ese chico.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le dije.

-Kyoya Hibari, toma-me entregó una cajita de madera de alerce. Al abrirla me encontré con un montón de anillos separados en diferentes compartimientos.

-Gracias por salvarme, y por los anillos.

-Ahora eres de mi propiedad-dijo Hibari sin ningún titubeo, e hizo que mi cara que nunca se había sonrojado, lo hiciera por primera vez, creo que fue por el hecho de que alguien al fin se fijara en mi, y no para experimentar.

-B-bien-fue lo único que mis labios pudieron articular. Luego de eso simplemente me besó y fuimos de vuelta donde el décimo Vongola. Cuando llegamos me asignó una habitación que, extrañamente, quedaba en el mismo sector que la de Hibari y me retiré a descansar.

-Herbívoro-oí decir a Hibari- ella será parte de la CEDEF a penas yo llegue al mando de esta organización.

-Bien, pero no la expongas mucho al peligro, pues ella tiene un misterio que debemos resolver, mi intuición me dice que de eso dependerán muchas cosas. Ahora estará bajo tu cuidado.

Hibari salió y se fue a su habitación pero yo me quedé allí pues escuche a Tsuna decir algo extraño.

-Ahora veré el tema de que llegó otra chica a la rama tecnológica. Últimamente van llegando solo mujeres a Vongola.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece, sino a Akira Amano.**

**Aclaración: En este capitulo las edades están así:**

** -Sakura: 13**

** -Spanner: 13**

Los cuatro ingenieros

Ese día fue importante, pues mis deseos se concedieron. Me llamo Sakura Sorelle, y tengo una apariencia muy tierna, pues mi cabello corto siempre iba tomado en dos coletas, y mis ojos fucsia delataban mi inocencia. Yo viví desde mis primeros meses de vida en un orfanato. Ahí hice un grupo de amigas, eramos 7 en total, nos llevábamos muy bien, pero nos fueron adoptando de a poco, yo, si mi memoria no me falla, fui la quinta en ser adoptada. Me adoptó la familia Sorelle, los dueños del orfanato, una familia muy débil, pero que eramos muy unidos. Yo era la jefa de relaciones entre las familias, pues aun con mi corta edad, me manejaba muy bien en ese ámbito. Nos aliamos con muchas familias, pero con la que mas me relacionaba personalmente, era con Vongola, pero no con los Guardianes Vongola, sino con Varia y un trío de chicos de la rama tecnológica. Yo era apreciada por todos, hasta por Xanxus, pero me encariñe especialmente con dos personas: con Fran y con Spanner. El primero era como mi hermano mayor, me defendía y yo también a el, pero con el segundo eramos los mejores amigos, incluso me prestaba más atención que a Irie o a Byakuran.

Cuando cumplí los 13 años de edad sufrí mucho, primero porque mi familia fue atacada por una familia que atacaba familias al azar, y yo fui la única que me salvé, y segundo, porque nadie me fue a ver ese día. Al día siguiente llegaron al cuartel los Varia y los ingenieros, pero encontraron solo cadáveres. Recorrieron todo, y cuando creían todo perdido, Fran y Spanner me encontraron en una trampilla. Mi estado era deplorable, pues mi cabellos verde obscuro, normalmente tomado en dos coletas, estaba revuelto y desordenado, y por suerte Fran me había enseñado a no mostrar las expresiones de dolor o temor, porque si no lo hubiera hecho, de seguro podrían ver mi estado de trauma.

-Fran-kun.. Spanner-chan, que bueno que estén bien- dije con voz monótona.

-¿Que pasó Sakura?-me preguntó Fran-nii-san.

-Está bien, les diré todo-dije dejando ver mi poca experiencia con la monotonía al dejar salir un tono de profunda tristeza, y les conté toda la historia, por mucho trauma que tuviera- pero lo que de verdad me dolió fue ver que por mi inexperiencia con las armas mi familia me protegió, y eso hizo que no pudieran defenderse como debían.

-Ven con nosotros, Sakura-chan, el décimo de seguro te acogerá-dijo Luss-nee.

-Yo...-pensé en que podría ser útil, luego miré a Spanner y sonreí levemente- está bien, iré. Vamos-me subí a la espalda de Fran y el me cargó hacia el avión.

Durante todo el viaje estuve alegre, pero era cosa de mencionar la tragedia y mi rostro se volvía monótono, pero no lo mencionaron mas de 2 veces, para preguntarme que le contaría al décimo, también me arreglaron, pues mis cabellos estaban todos desordenados, y mi ropa desgarrada y manchada con la sangre de mi familia. Le dije a Spanner que quería ser parte de los ingenieros, y con la ayuda gráfica-ilusoria de Fran me iba enseñando lo básico del tema. Aprendí mucho, pues yo soy de rápido entendimiento, y luego de ver que estaba preparada, me comenzaron a hablar de Tsuna, un chico joven, que, por como hablaban de el, era muy amable.

Para cuando aterrizamos ya sabía todo sobre Tsuna, y esperaba ansiosa a verlo. Entramos a la mansión Vongola y Spanner nos guió hasta la sala donde normalmente se encuentra Tsuna. Ahí estaba y nos atendió gustoso, y le conté toda la historia, luego Fran y Spanner le pidieron si podía recibirme en la familia, y, como suponíamos, me preguntó.

-¿Sakura, donde te gustaría ser asignada?

-Oh, me gustaría estar con los ingenieros Vongola. Spanner, Irie-san y Byakuran-san me conocen y me pueden ayudar. ¿Te puedo decir Tsuna-nii?-pregunté de forma tierna.

-Claro que sí, Sakura, puedes ir con los ingenieros, también puedes decirme Tsuna-nii- dijo acariciando mi cabeza de forma protectora, y luego me susurro al oído- todo lo que te pase ven de inmediato a contármelo, ¿está bien?

-Si Tsuna-nii.

Spanner me llevó al edificio que ellos ocupaban, luego de hablar unos minutos a solas con Tsuna. Salimos del edificio principal de Vongola y nos dirigimos a un edificio algo apartado, tenía una fachada celeste y tenia dos pisos. Entramos y observé mi nuevo hogar, estaba muy desordenado, sin contar a un Irie durmiendo en el suelo en una pose muy incomoda. Pasé por sobre la basura y llegue al pie de la escalera, subí al segundo piso, y me encontré con un orden total, pues estaba lleno de maquinas, y habían cuatro habitaciones cerradas. De pronto una se abrió y salió un sonriente Byakuran comiendo malvaviscos.

-Hola Sakura-chan-dijo el peliblanco con voz juguetona- ¿por que razón nos honras con tu presencia?

-Hola Byakuran-san, viviré aquí desde hoy.

-Oh, por eso Spanner-kun quería que arreglara la habitación extra-dijo golpeando su puño en la palma de su otra mano con una expresión de reciente entendimiento.

-Jaja, si, eso creo, además desde ahora tendrás bizcocho muchas veces a la semana.

-Bizcocho *¬*.

Nos instalamos a charlar de cosas triviales por unos minutos y luego bajé a limpiar un poco el chiquero de primer piso, desperté a Irie para que no estorbara mientras limpiaba, recolecte papeles, empaques de malvaviscos, de paletas, encontré unos audífonos rotos, en resumen, no había nada que sirviera. Pasó al menos una hora y ya estaba limpio, así que Byakuran-san y Irie-san me empezaron a enseñar más profundamente el contenido de robotica que debía de aprender. Cuando el crepúsculo se posó en la base Vongola Spanner volvió.

-¿donde estabas Spanner-kun?-pregunté.

-En una junta con Tsuna-respondió, luego cenó y se fue a dormir. Cuando todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones fui donde Tsuna a darle un informe que le daría diariamente. Le comuniqué todo lo que hice durante el día y algunos detalles de lo que sentí durante el día. Entre esos detalles le dije que sentía un sentimiento extraño cuando Spanner se me acercaba, me sonrojaba violentamente y me ponía nerviosa.

-Jaja, eso se llama amor, Sakura-chan-dijo risueño- al parecer estas enamorada de Spanner.

-Oh, por eso también sentía como fuegos artificiales en mi interior.

-Si, eso debe ser. Y ahora que tienes claros tus sentimientos, ¿Cuando le dirás todo lo que sientes por el?

-Después de un tiempo, para observar si el siente lo mismo por mi que yo por el.

-Buena decisión, nos vemos, ve a descansar.

Me retiré de la mansión y me fui al edificio, pues tenía mucho en que pensar, y para cuando llegué a mi habitación el mini mosca de Spanner me entregó una tarjeta hecha **a mano** por el chico, lo que indicaba que era importante. La abrí de inmediato y leí su contenido: _"Sakura, quiero que nos veamos junto al árbol de sakura a las 10:25 PM. firma: Spanner"_. Mi reloj me indicaba que eran las 10:15, así que me arreglé un poco y salí hacia el único árbol de sakura que había en los terrenos. Llegue y vi a Spanner esperándome, y extrañamente no estaba comiendo sus paletas.

-Hola Spanner-kun-dije alegremente, ocultando mi sonrojo-¿para que me llamaste?

-para hablar contigo-dijo-hace algunos días me he sentido nervioso cuando estoy contigo, y eso significa que estoy enamorado de ti, ¿tu estas enamorada de mi?

-Oh Spanner, yo también he sentido lo mismo por ti-dije abrazándolo.

-Desde ahora somos novios, ¿está bien?

-Pues claro-y le tomé la mano- pero yo sabia que cuando uno se confiesa y la otra persona acepta se deben dar un beso, así que...-y acorté toda la distancia que nos separaba, y aunque el beso duró solo un segundo, para ambos fue eterno, y cuando nos separamos pensé: "ojalá a mis amigas les esté yendo tan bien como a mi". Nos fuimos al edificio juntos y caímos rendidos al entrar a nuestras habitaciones.

Al día siguiente me desperté muy temprano, por culpa de unas explosiones que se escucharon a lo lejos, me vestí y fui a ver, pues venian de la mansion Vongola, pero solo era Gokudera peleando con Lambo, y Tsuna con cara de "¿por que a mi?", me acerqué a el y le conté todo lo sucedido luego de irme, y luego el me dijo.

-Por lo que me contaste tu estabas en el orfanato Sorelle, ¿tu conoces a Hikari, a Mika y a Yui?

-¡Si! Eran mis compañeras de habitación, ¿les pasó algo?

-Lo que les pasó fue que... ¡están todas aquí!-exclamó y las puertas se abrieron y salieron mis amigas.

-¡Chicas!-gritamos las cuatro a la vez, al parecer ninguna sabía que las demás estaban aquí, excepto Hikari y Mika, pues ellas no se saludaron. Pasamos horas y horas contándonos todo, y cuando llegó la hora de separarnos escuché un trozo de conversación entre Tsuna y Gokudera.

-Décimo,mañana vendrán aquí un conocido mio y su hija, así que tal vez no esté mucho en la mansión, le pido disculpas de antemano.

-Esta bien Gokudera-kun, no hay problema.

Y desde ese momento hasta que me fui estuve con la duda de quien era la chica, pero ahora solo me interesa seguir aprendiendo para ser como Spanner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece, sino a Akira Amano.**

**Aclaración: en este capitulo las edades están así:**

**-Gokudera: 16**

**-Mei: 16**

No tan cerca de los Vongola, existía una isla, y en esta un reino. El reino era gobernado por un rey muy justo, comprensivo y amable, y este rey tenía una hija. La joven se llamaba Satsuki Mei de 16 años de edad y vivía muy contenta, porque si se le antojaba algo su padre se lo daba de inmediato. Eran tales sus caprichos que pedía lo que se le cruzara por delante, imagínense que pidió un caballo, un campo para pasear con el, y que el campo tuviera lago para refrescarse, y cuando era satisfecha se daba aires de superioridad, así que en el pueblo la apodaron "la princesa pretenciosa". A ella le gustaban dos cosas, entrenar con la espada de su tatara abuelo y dibujar el hombre que soñaba encontrar para que lucharan.

Un día su padre estaba buscando una carta en la habitación de Mei, y por casualidad encontró un dibujo de los que había hecho Mei, y ese chico ahí plasmado se parecía mucho a un conocido que tenía. Se resignó a su búsqueda y volvió a dejar el dibujo ahí donde lo encontró, pero no pasó por alto ese detalle del dibujo.

Al tiempo después sobrevino una escasez a su reino, y toda la población o falleció o inmigró hacia otros países. Ante esta situación Mei y su padre tuvieron que irse de la isla, dejando atrás todo lo que no necesitaban, y como no sabían a donde ir, el padre se acordó del dibujo y llamó por su móvil a su conocido, diciéndole que lo irían a ver el y su hija. Se pusieron en marcha hacia Italia, y llegaron al día siguiente. El ex rey le entregó a su hija un poco de dinero, para que se comprara un poco de ropa, y ella obediente aceptó. Recorrió la ciudad y de pronto escucho una explosión, fue apresuradamente hacia el origen del sonido y se encontró con un joven al que no podía verle la cara lanzando explosivos a un niño de 7 años con traje de vaca.

-¡Oye tu!-gritó Mei-deja a ese pobre niño vaca en paz-el joven se giró y Mei, al verlo quedó pasmada, pues si no fuera porque este chico tenía los ojos verdes,sería el chico de su imaginación.

-¿Quien eres para decirme que hacer, mujer estúpida?- le dijo groseramente- y tu, Lambo, para de fastidiar que tengo que ir a recibir a un conocido y a su hija.

-Oye, yuju, estoy aquí...-trató de hacerse escuchar Mei, pero al ver que la ignoraban olímpicamente gritó-¡pongan atención en mi,soy una princesa, carajo!-y sacó la espada de su tatara abuelo, apuntando firmemente a Gokudera.

-baja esa espada, puede ser peligrosa para niñatas como tu-dijo Gokudera, haciendo enojar a Mei, que le hizo caso y bajo su espada, pero luego le golpeó los tobillos con el lado sin filo-¡ay!, me lo pagarás mujer estúpida.

-Cállate, esa no es forma de referirse a una princesa.

-Princesas serán mis polainas, tu tienes de princesa lo que yo de paciente con el idiota del baseball.

Luego de estas palabras, que extrañamente ofendieron a Mei, comenzó una pelea, que por culpa de Lambo Gokudera perdió, quedando tirado en el suelo con explosivos encendidos a su alrededor, que Mei apagó con su espada. De pronto llegó el padre de Mei, que había visto toda la pelea, y reprendió severamente a Mei, luego se disculpó con Gokudera y lo saludó feliz.

-Gokudera-kun, esta es mi hija, Mei, preséntate.

-Si padre, me llamo Satsuki Mei, un placer conocerte Gokudera Hayato-kun.

-También es un gusto conocerte Satsuki Mei-san.

-Ay chicos,no sean tan formales, ella es Mei y el es Gokudera, ¿está bien?

-Muy bien-dijeron ambos chicos a la vez.

Gokudera los guió hacia la mansión mientras charlaba con el padre de Mei, hasta que llegaron a un tema simplemente importante.

-¿De verdad ella es tu hija? No se parecen en nada-dijo Gokudera.

-Es cierto, no es mi hija, yo la adopté del orfanato Sorelle.

-Oh, yo lo siento por tocar un tema así, pero ese orfanato me suena de algo-dijo, y luego se dirigió a la chica-¿conoces a Hikari, Mika, Yui y Sakura?

-Si, ¿que te pasó con mis amigas de la infancia?

-Nada, solo que ellas están involucradas en la mafia Vongola y yo se donde están, pero nada.

-Kyaaaaa, llévame donde ellas, ¿si?-preguntó usando sus ojos multicolor, cerrando uno de manera provocativa y a la vez tierna como arma para convencerlo.

-B-bien-dijo sonrojado, al parecer el arma de la chica había hecho efecto.

Entraron a los terrenos de la mansión, pero para cuando llegaron solo estaban Hikari y Mika.

-Hika-chan, Mika-chan-dijo la princesa con lagrimas en los ojos- Hace diez años ya y no han cambiado-dijo derramando lagrimas al ver la cara de alegria de sus amigas- no sean débiles plebeyas, no vayan a llorar por mi-dijo las palabras que dijo antes de despedirse.

-Mei, hablas igual que el príncipe que me salvó-dijo Mika llorando.

-Parece que los de la realeza hablamos igual... Chicas, las extrañé.

Charlaron llorando, riendo y jugando como cuando tenían 3, 4 y 6 años respectivamente. De pronto apareció Yui diciendo que se le olvidó decirle algo a Mika, y se quedó allí charlando con las chicas. Las chicas le contaron a Mei que cada una tenía novio, pero le fueron mostrando fotos de varios chicos de Vongola, y ella acertó todos sin saberlo, incluso los novios futuros de sus amigas faltantes, pero no tenía ni idea de eso.

Su padre y ella fueron alojados por los Vongola, hasta que encontraran donde vivir. Pasaron los días y Mei se fue adaptando cada vez más a los guardianes que era como si siempre hubiera estado con ellos, pero siempre llevaba una carga en su pecho, pues se estaba enamorando del peli plata de sus sueños y lamentaba el comportamiento que tubo la primera vez que se vieron, mientras que Gokudera se lamentaba todos los insultos proferidos hacia la princesa que reinaba sus pensamientos, pero ninguno admitiría su error, por eso eran tan compatibles, además ella no era la única que tenía una relación muy estrecha con uno de los guardianes, Tsuna llegó los días siguientes con otra chica del orfanato Sorelle, pero esta tenía una historia muy diferente.

Continuará...


End file.
